Red Snow White Passion
by OceanSword
Summary: Some time to spend as two people learn to restart something they believe to be gone. Promises for fixes in the long run.


Red Snow - White Passion

As the Thousand Sunny progressed on to calmer waters the Straw Hats quickly fell into their normal routines as they waited for the next island to pop over the horizon. The day was bright and fresh as a nice sea breeze was passing by. Calm waves rocking the ship in just the right way to cause a nice day full of naps. Under the shade of the tree Zoro slept with Chopper by his side. Usopp was occupying himself with a side project of his. Luffy, for once, calmly sat in his favorite spot watching the distant horizon. Nami was by the helm currently finishing the details of her map of the island they had just left. Sitting by Robin's garden, Brook, Robin, and Franky enjoyed tea, coffee, and cola while they talked amongst themselves. Sanji was in the kitchen currently fixing up a light lunch for everyone.

Things were perfect. Maybe a little bit too perfect.

"Oi, Nami I think you should look at this." Luffy said suddenly rising on top of the figurehead.

"What is it? Luffy, how long have those been there?"

"A couple of minutes, I guess."

Nami quickly put down here pen and paper and ran over to the rail to get a better view. Gray storm clouds could be seen in the distance.

"It's nothing to be worry about. Those are just nimbostratus clouds. Things are going to become chilly soon." Nami stated as she left for the women's quarters.

Within minutes the storm clouds had covered the once peaceful blue sky. The once bright day had soon become grey and dull.

"Oi, lunch is ready!" Sanji shouted as he walked out. His eye quickly caught sight of the low hanging clouds and was beginning to notice the drop of temperature. Nice warm beverages were in order he thought.

"SAAANJIIIIIIIIII!" Luffy shouted his cook's name as he propelled himself towards him. Sanji turned his eyes towards his rubbery captain as he came towards him. Without much time the rubber man crashed into the cook. Sanji laid there with the extra wait on him. He opened his eyes only to be greeted with a pearly white grin. Anger rising, Sanji pushed Luffy off him as he got up.

"Luffy you idiot, how many times do I have to tell you to wait until the ladies get here first!?"

"Aw, but Sanji I just really love your food." Luffy said as tears began to stream down his face. Sanji's anger slowly dropped at the compliment.

"It's okay Sanji-kun let him go." Nami sweetly said as she approached them.

"Of course, Nami-swan!" Sanji said. Any anger that he had had quickly evaporated and instead were replaced with hearts. Sanji walked over to the door and held it open for Nami. As she walked in he quickly followed allowing the door to smack Luffy in the face. Within minutes the others walked in. They quickly settled and began to eat.

"It's getting cold, isn't it?" Robin spoke as she was handed a fresh cup of coffee.

"Yeah it is. It's only a matter of time before possible snow." Nami responded. They were the only ones really into this conversion as before them a battle was occurring.

"Luffy! Don't you dare!" Usopp shouted as Luffy attempted to steal from him.

"Wait! Don't finish all the food!" Everyone paused as Chopper came in running with tears in his eyes of the possibility of not having food. The reindeer quickly took his spot. He looked around and before he could finally burst Sanji walked over and handed him a warm cup of hot chocolate. Relieved the little doctor joined in the forgotten battle. Current victor: Luffy (for the ability to steal during everyone's distraction).

With Chopper's current entry Sanji was able to notice that one person was still unaccounted for. What a surprise that that person was always the same person. Sanji was ready to ask Chopper where the damn Marimo was when Usopp beat him to it.

"Oi Chopper, where's Zoro anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, he's still sleeping outside. I heard Sanji calling everyone. I woke up as a snowflake fell on my nose!"

"Really, then the ship will be covered in snow in no time." The sharp-shooter commented.

"I tried leaving but Zoro only held on tighter. But, anyway, I was able to get free." Chopper concluded. Sanji had left a while into Chopper's story. He walked outside coat in hand believing it would be cold in a matter of minutes.

Sure enough, as soon as he walked outside the cold hit him almost immediately. He put on his coat and walked over by the railing. He wasn't really surprised by the sudden weather change rather he was more surprised by how fast the snow had fallen. The ship had already been covered in a fresh blanket. Snowflakes were now drifting down slower.

Resting his arm on top of the rail and his chin on top of his palm Sanji watched the distance horizon. It would have been a perfect scene had there not been any weird gurgling noises right below him. Sighing, Sanji lazily allowed his eyes to drift below until he located the source. He almost didn't spot the damn Marimo had it not been for the slight tuft of green hair sticking out. As he looked closer Sanji was able to make out more of Zoro's face slightly reddened by the cold. It's been a long time since Sanji saw Zoro make that face. Relaxed, jaw opened, face scrunched up as he inhaled and let out a snore, yes he just remembered why it's been a long time. "Oi, Marimo!" Sanji called out. He could easily see Zoro's twitching brow from here. Luckily this isn't the first time Sanji had to deal with him he was just glad he could now put his new skill to the test. Reaching inside his coat pocket he pulled out a rubber band.

Truth be told, Sanji had been bored one day and had asked Usopp for some hoping to find a better more entertaining way on waking up Zoro. He placed the one end on his thumb and held it between his other thumb and index finger. He aimed and released, missed. Sanji noticed a deep frown begin to settle as Zoro tried to figure out what it was that had just passed by his ear. Slight grin forming Sanji reached for another one. He adjusted his aim and released. This time it connected. Zoro grunted but still refused to get up. This idea had seemed fun at first, and it was, but he should have known it would come to this. "Oi, shitty- Marimo! Get your lazy ass up and get in here already!" Sanji shouted and for good measure he flicked his spent cigarette hitting Zoro. Zoro got up at that.

"What was that shit- cook?"

"You heard me or are your ears snowed in?"

"Shut up! Why don't you come down here and say it to my face!"

"Not really tempting to get a personal close-up of that ugly mug of yours." Sanji responded, a small smirk playing on his features. He turned and left as soon as he saw Zoro get up a follow.

With lunch done everyone sat around in the warmth finishing up their drinks. They talked amongst each other until a slight lurch of the ship made them stop. Everyone immediately went on the defensive. They ran outside only to be met with nothing. Again the ship gave a slight heave. This quickly caught the attention of Franky who told the others he was going to check it out, Usopp following close by. Glad it wasn't an attack the rest of the crew went back inside. A few minutes later Franky and Usopp return with the news that the Thousand Sunny will be running without power for a while. He quickly put in that they shouldn't be worry, he will have it up and running in no time and to just relax. "Well let's just hope we don't get attack." Nami put in.

With that done, Franky left with Robin close by deciding to spend some time, leaving Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper to play in the snow. Nami decided to head to her room to read. As everyone left Zoro chanced a glance towards Sanji as he cleaned up. A deep frown setting as he thought of something. Their eyes met for a minute before Zoro turned and left. Sanji looked on slightly confused but quickly shook his head and continued on.

"_Everybody's happy_

_Snow is falling down_

_Prayers are being answered_

_Miracles all around"_

Outside Luffy and Chopper had ganged up on Usopp as they created a snowball fight. Dodging and throwing. Only to stop as they all made makeshift forts. Running and laughing. Glad they were able to relax as the Thousand Sunny roamed the calm belt like sea. Brook somewhere off in the distance playing music encouraging them in their play. Zoro observed them from the side. He noticed Usopp getting in some good hits as Luffy continued to get ready for his ultimate attack. Chopper meanwhile was creating snowballs for the two wanting to watch both of their attacks. Zoro noticed the change in Luffy's face as he thought of something. Dropping the snowballs he had in his arms Luffy stretch them out and grabbed the top railing launching him into the kitchen.

"SANJIII! COME PLAY WITH US!" Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro watched in awe as Luffy went flying in. They listen intently as they heard a crash followed by muffled shouting. Soon Luffy came out big grin on his face as an angry cook followed. Sanji looked around for Luffy only to be hit by a flying snowball. He turned his head in the direction of the snowball and met the eyes of Chopper and Usopp. Usopp was already shaking at the knees and soon paled when he notice Chopper was pointing at him. Usopp quickly looked between them as he realized he was being blamed. "Wait Sanji it wasn't me! I swear! Tell him Chopper!" But Chopper had already left. Usopp looked back and was hit. He went down as Sanji prepared two more for the other two. Zoro watched as Sanji joined in and the battle resumed.

_From afar I've loved you_

_But never let it show_

_And every year another_

_December comes and goes_

Zoro was mesmerized. It had been a long time since he had seen the cook so happy, smiling while he enjoyed the fight. That was what was troubling him at the moment. He hadn't really wanted to realize it but he was sure things had been slowing down between the two of them.

_Always watching_

_Never reaching_

What, with their already almost non-relationship. Not to mention the two year separation. It almost felt like they had nothing and yet he really couldn't say that. Sure, things haven't been ideal but the two of them knew enough about each other before they even move things along it was hard to say they had nothing. But know that he thought about it was probably time for him to do more.

_But this Christmas_

_I'm gonna risk it all_

_This Christmas_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

Zoro was abruptly thrown out of his thoughts as he felt something cold and solid hit his face. He looked up only to meet the gleeful look on Sanji's face.

"Why the long face Marimo? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to think." Sanji said confidently snowball in hand.

"Huh, well at least one of us is. That was a pretty dumb move picking a fight with me." Zoro responded as he wiped off the remnants of the snow and got up.

"Oooh, Zoro's joining the fight!" Luffy shouted.

"I am not!"

"It's probably for the best." Sanji said matter-of-factly.

"What!" Zoro crouched down at that and gathered up snow. Sanji watched intently curious on what he was doing.

"Pfffffft! really is that what you consider a snowball!"

"What!? What's wrong with it?" Zoro looked down at it and noticed how it looked more like an egg than a ball.

"Oi Zoro I can show you how to make a snowball if you want. After all I am known to be a champion snowball molder around these parts." Usopp boasted. Zoro growled as he threw his misshaped snowball at the sharpshooter. Again Usopp fell on the floor and the battle restarted.

Feeling refreshed from the battle Sanji went back into the kitchen to finish up his cleaning. Maybe he would cook fish later if Luffy and the others managed to catch any today being that they decided to fish right after.

Elbows deep in dish water Sanji heard the all too familiar sound of boots.

_So I'm at your door with nothing more_

_Than words I've never said_

_In all this white, you'll see me like_

_You've never seen me yeah_

_Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

Zoro just had to try something, something that was different, something that could possibly rekindle something. He had no idea. But he could no longer deny that he wanted something more. Something… solid. He was even willing to step out of his comfort zone if need be. So, with plan in mind he went off towards the kitchen.

Sanji heard the door shut and close as he heard the Marimo enter. He paid him no attention and continues on his work expecting nothing but the usual of big beefy arms around his waist, warm breath by his ear, and the demand of either booze or sex. Zoro was getting too predictable now a days. But, when all still remained silent Sanji chanced a peek over to Zoro and noticed him simply standing by the door and watching him. Giving up on washing Sanji let go of the plate in hands and instead switch it for a towel. He turned and leaned against the sink drying his hands. He took his time knowing full well that Zoro was still watching him. Satisfied he put down the towel and looked at Zoro. Their eyes met for a minute before Zoro broke the contact his eyes instead settling on the towel instead.

"Well?" Sanji asked slightly annoyed.

"What?"

"Don't _'what'_ me. What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. Can't I just stand here?"

"Whatever."

_Blue is where I've been_

_Green can't buy me you_

_Silver bells remind me_

_That mistletoe's for two_

Zoro expected Sanji to go back ignoring him but instead he came right towards him. He quickly noticed the bored expression on his face as he got closer. He stopped in front of him and allowed his eyes to roam over Zoro's body. He reached out between them and slowly placed one his hand on his stomach. Zoro sucked in a small breath, Sanji's hand was freezing.

Sanji let his hand stay there for a minute allowing Zoro's warm skin warm it up. Sanji paid him no attention as he allowed his hand to roam, feeling the ridges of his abs. He quickly settled on the edge of his hip

"Why don't you tell me what on your mind?" Sanji asked slowly. Zoro watched him slowly Sanji wasn't sad or angry or anything he was simply just asking. Again their eyes met but Zoro broke it once again preferring to look to side. Sanji was not having that. Whatever was going through Zoro's head was not normal behavior. He allowed his other hand to join in the warmth. He leaned in closer wrapping his arms around Zoro's waist. He looked at Zoro's face and settled at looking at his lips. He leaned in closer and tried to capture them only to have them disappear from his view. Instead he felt them pressed up against his cheek.

"What…?"

"We're under a mistletoe dumbass."

_So I found a color_

_That only tells the truth_

_That paints a picture_

_Of how I feel for you_

Sanji watched as Zoro left. Mouth slightly hanging opened as he stood there confused. That was, somewhat, sickeningly sweet. He placed his hand on his cheek touched by the warmth. Well at least he wasn't cold anymore; in fact he was too warm now.

_This Christmas_

_I'm gonna risk it all_

_This Christmas_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

That had went better than he thought it would. If he could be that sweet and still live then he can go on with his plan. Zoro continued on hoping to get this day right.

As the sun began to set power on the Sunny had yet to return. It continued on in the calm waters. Luffy had managed to capture a huge fish, but as the day had dragged on Luffy was unable to deliver the fish in time and thus had to be put in the aquarium for another day. They all enjoyed their dinner in the dark illuminated slightly by some candles although Sanji couldn't find all of them. Franky had mentioned that the ship will be up and running in no time.

As everyone got ready to go to sleep Sanji stayed up to finish any last details of anything within the kitchen. That had been a bizarre encounter, the first encounter in a long time. Thinking back over it, it almost seemed as if Zoro had been bored and disinterest. Sanji is not stupid enough to say that things had been great between them but it seems that whatever they had had disappeared altogether. Maybe he was trying too hard thinking that he could restart were ever it was that they had left off. He couldn't just let it end there. No matter how weird it was he was pretty sure that whatever they had was not meant to be lost and forgotten.

Walking out side Sanji noticed how the ship was illuminated by the moon, a nice blue hue. The moon shone brightly casting enough light to be able to walk through. The clouds from earlier now completely gone.

He walked towards the mast that lead towards the Crow's Nest but realized it must be empty since there were no lights. He walked over to the men's quarters. He opened the door and looked inside only to see that one bunk was empty. Maybe Zoro went back into the kitchen. As he went inside he realized that here too no swordsman could be spotted. Sighing Sanji went over by the island and notice the small flickering of a lone candle. He went over to it and notices a small piece of paper right under it.

'_Shitty Cook', _Sanji realized it was a note, _'Go to the Aquarium Bar.' _ "Bastard, he has no right to order me around even in a note."

_So I'm at your door with nothing more_

_Than words I've never said_

_In all this white, you'll see me like_

_You've never seen me yeah_

_Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

Sanji went out of curiosity, not because it was an order. He went up to the door and hesitated. He had no idea why he was nervous all of the sudden. He shook his head, he was acting ridiculous. He opened the door and walked in. For the second time that day he stood shocked at the event before him. The aquarium shone brightly above but below it was what shocked him. The room was being lit by candle light, at least forty of them. A little ways away he could spot a bottle of liquor and two glasses. His cheeks flushed a little when he notices the bottles were place besides a make-shift bed (some blankets spread out on the floor and two pillows on top). He was mesmerized this seemed so… romantic? He jumped a little when he heard the door shut and close behind him.

_I'll never feel you_

_If I don't tell you_

Sanji turned his head to look at Zoro. He clenched his jaw painfully crushing his cigarette filter trying to suppress his shock. He looked at Zoro rubbing at his neck, a nervous habit of his; they locked eyes for a moment only broken when Zoro looked off to the side swiftly blushing ever so deeper. This clearly wasn't his thing but it warmed Sanji's heart that Zoro would go through all this trouble for him.

"You like this kind of stuff right?" Sanji heard Zoro ask. He looked at him and felt a little heat rise to his face.

A serious and stoic Zoro is sexy as hell but a blushing Zoro… that was to die for.

He was an idiot to ever think things were finishing between them but rather now that he thought about it seemed things were just slowing down. It seemed that their relationship just needed a push to pick up where it had left off.

_This Christmas_

_I'm gonna risk it all_

_This Christmas_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

Sanji walked towards Zoro and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly, "I love it." Sanji immediately felt Zoro relax. "Does my opinion really matter that much shitty swordsman?"

"Hell no, I'm just glad I'm finally done with this." Zoro answered as he held on to Sanji big grin on his face. Sanji began to bristle from the comment anger slowly rising within him. He was about to push off and leave when he felt two warm hands snake their way up his dress shirt.

"What the hell are you doing shitty Marimo!?" Sanji said slight blush rising by the swordsman boldness.

"What do you think!? This isn't just some display for you to see, it was meant to be used."

"Way to kill the mood."

"You sure about that?" Zoro responded with a predatory look. Well, if things were going to go in this direction Sanji was not just going to take it. He leaned forward and captured that smirk of his in a rough kiss. Zoro quickly follow suit as he soon felt Sanji's tongue demanding for entrance. Zoro happily obeyed suppressing another grin that was trying to make its way onto his face.

Sanji's curled eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked up to Zoro's amused face his eyes was closed and it was probably for the best. Sanji decided to take it up a notch as he pushed Zoro against the wall and held him there. The kiss deepens as the pair fought for dominance. Surprisingly Sanji was able to dominate easily and relished in the victory by claiming his prize. As he explored the swordsman's mouth his hands had begun some exploring of their own.

He pushed down Zoro's green robe revealing more of that perfect bronze skin, delicate fingers roaming. Zoro quickly began to push off the wall and began to lead Sanji towards the make- shift bed on the floor. During the process Sanji lost his jacket, his dress shirt opened, belt gone, pants hanging loosely by his hips, and shoes gone. Meanwhile Zoro's red sash was thrown somewhere, the rest of his robe gone, haramaki joining soon after, and boots long gone.

They had made it to the floor. Sanji had managed to end up on top although now he wonder if Zoro was letting him do this. After all Zoro had been submissive all this time. So, unlike him. But Sanji enjoyed the change and lifted himself up. Catching his breath he stared down at Zoro's lust filled expression as he watched intently at Sanji's every move. Sanji placed one hand on Zoro's chest as if to hold him down. He looked behind and slowly brought his other other hand and laid it on top of Zoro's growing erection and delivered slow circular movements to the neglected area. He looked back when he heard Zoro suck in a sharp breath. He could not believe how submissive Zoro was being, Sanji even wonder if this was even real. He was about to go in when…

Ah, there it was. With a growl Zoro pushed up and managed to flip their positions. Any self-control he had been having was lost and replaced with sudden predatory urgency. Zoro quickly began to nip and lick along Sanji's jaw and neck. Only stopping in one particular area the curve between his neck and shoulder. He sucked on it as watched as Sanji sucked in a deep breath completely lost in the sensations. Zoro pulled back satisfied by the mark he had left.

"Bastard don't leave a mark." Sanji said through clenched eyes. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ever let me top?" Sanji asked.

"What? What are you talking about you've topped before." Zoro answered being caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Oh really? Name one time."

"What!? I'm not going to talk about it!" Zoro said blush creeping up to his face.

"Was I that good?" Sanji asked small smirk pulling on his features watching Zoro through half lidded eyes.

"Shut up!"

_So I'm at your door with nothing more_

_Than words I've never said_

_In all this white, you'll see me like_

_You've never seen me yeah_

_Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

The night was filled with soft moans and groans, skin on skin, shared body heat, and satisfying moments. Zoro curled up against Sanji sleep beginning to creep in. Sanji satisfied ran his hand through Zoro's green hair as he smoked. His eyes drifting towards the aquarium following the passing fish. Realizing why Zoro had picked this spot instead of the usual. The ocean was indeed Sanji's favorite spot.

"Do you remember our first time?" Sanji asked never looking away from the aquarium.

"No, but go ahead and say it cook." Zoro said not bothering to open his eyes but listening.

"Hmmm, maybe next time ." Sanji slowly responded not the least bit angry.

"You can't just bring something like that up and not say anything." Zoro said tiredly. Sanji let out a small chuckle at that and settled down. He ended his cigarette and shifted until sleep over took him. This thing between them, whatever it was, was not meant to be lost. This thing may just be the real thing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it seems really, well how should I say, not good. Probably really not good. Just allow me to improve as we go on. Maybe I'll come back and fix it. Probably most definitely. I won't give any excuses. Anyway thanks for at least giving it a shot. Hope I can improve and maybe actually write something.

Song: Kelly Clarckson - Wrapped In Red.


End file.
